


Mmm ring pop, the sweet life

by Chibi_the_weeby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie ate a rat, Eren had giant eyes in season 1, Erwin said LGBTQ rights, Going off Season 1- a bit of 2, Levi's eyes are skinnier then dat boi, Mikasa don't play, Sasha ate the rats eyes, There is a big furry mountain man, crunchy she says, just to see if he could
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_the_weeby/pseuds/Chibi_the_weeby
Summary: what if Attack on Titan characters had phones? What if they all created a group chat? What if Armin tried to calm everyone down but said 'FUCK THIS' and gave up on keeping his sanity? What if Mikasa had emotions? NAHH JK! SHE STILL DONT GOTTEM! But what if she did have spectacularly thicc, edgy, wake your mom in bedy comebacks? Guess what bitchesITS ABOUT TO GET FuNkY!
Relationships: Armin/ being a dumbass smart boy, Connie has no smarts, Eren is an IdIoT - Relationship, Jean can kiss Marco's dead ass, Levi is angsty teen, Mikasa has a fucking temper, Sasha ate a McDonald's cup, ima go there now, ok - Relationship, this should be in tags
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Cloud going up! On A tUeSdAy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, fuck around, stay around. Be trans do Arson. I don't give a fuck

Armin: Hello everyone, i created this chat so we can call for help at any time!

Jean: oh HELL no

Jean has left the chat

Connie has added Jean to the chat

Jean: damn, i thought we were friends

Connie has renamed Jean to Shutyourbitchassup

Shutyourbitchassup: ahh fuck, i cant belive youve done this

Connie: Come at MEEE

Mikasa: that's gay

Shutyourbitchassup: says you you bi disaster

Eren: baby bi bi (bi bi)

Mikasa has renamed Eren aigntgotnoballs

aigntgotnoballs: damn

Armin: Guys, don't fight!

aigntgotnoballs has renamed Armin Citrus friend

Citrus friend: Fuck you to then

Connie: oh shit, it just got lit

Citrus friend has renamed Connie to Baldi's basics

Baldi's basics: why you gotta out me like dat?

Sasha: What the FUCK IS UP KYLE

Mikasa has renamed Sasha GluttonObesity

GluttonObesity: shit

aigntgotnoballs: it really be like that sometimes

Reiner: what the actual fuck Armin?

Citrus friend: oh shush, you love me, no hetero

Reiner: wait what?

Citrus friend: cuz you're a pussy

Shutyourbitchassup: Backstreets back

Baldi's basics: ALRIGHT

Reiner: bitch ass hoe

Citrus friend has renamed Reiner to Rudolph

GluttonObesity: the question is, is it wrong though?

Rudolph: fuck you

GluttonObesity: no thanks, id rather have Connie fuck me, and even THAT would be a mistake ready to happen

Baldi's basics: are you talking about the kid or fucking me?

GluttonObesity: both

aigntgotnoballs: wtf is wrong with us

Citrus friend: idk whats wrong with your fuckin lack of common sense you fucking big ass chicken shit

Mikasa: damn, Armin angy

Citrus friend has renamed Mikasa to Aizawahoes

Aizawahoes: thank and fuck you

Citrus friend: eww, im gay tho

Levi: yeah no shit you blonde bobcut basic bitch

aigntgotnoballs: ARMIN! DID YOU ADD HIM?

Citrus friend: bitch no, unlike you, i value my fucking existence

Baldi's basics has renamed Levi to ComedyFuckingCentral

ComedyFuckingCentral: i give you five fucking seconds before i kick your ass and fuck your mother

aigntgotnoballs: can we get an f in the chat for our fallen hoe?

GluttonObesity: f

Aizawahoes: f

Citrus friend: f

Rudolph: f

Baldi's basics: f

Shutyourbitchassup: f

aigntgotnoballs: why am i named this btw

Aizawahoes: porque tus hevos so pegajosos

Baldi's basics: i CAnt, i FUCKING CANT

aigntgotnoballs: i don't get it also BITCH U JAPENESE! HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SPANISH?

ComedyFuckingCentral: because the creator fucking said so bitch

Citrus friend: wait whafsgdgdhj

ComedyFuckingCentral: roadhouse

{my fellow family guy friends get it}


	2. ThIcC vInEs YoU gOt ThEre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin gets added to the chat and Armin said gay rights. Also, i AtE sLiCeD aPpLeS wItH a KnIfE!! nO jOkE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, ik there are no ships, but, if yall got requests, talk to meh. But no Eren/ Levi or Levi/ Erwin, that is fucking strange. aight, aight. read on, fuck on, Be trans do Arson, be bi eat a fly, i don't give a fuck.

Sorry, this is like... REALLY short!!

Citrus friend has added Erwin to the chat

aigntgotnoballs: Armin, what the fuck!

ComedyFuckingCentral: shut up pussy

Shutyourbitchassup: but, why?

Citrus friend: because i value my job dumbass

Erwin: aight, i have read the chat history and what the fuckeldy duckldy. Also Levi stop threatening to fuck peoples mothers you angsty virgin

Baldi's basics: hes a VIRGIN?

GluttonObesity: like you arent dumbass

Baldi's basics: idk girl, we could lose our together 

GluttonObesity: idk, maybe get a hair cut and live past 42, Oh WaIt!! 

Baldi's basics: damn, ouch 

aintgotnoballs: ya know, Mrs. ButterWorths syrup is just her cum, 

aintgotnoballs: its brown because she has a yeast infection 

Citrus friend: Eren! 

aintgotnoballs: what? 

Citrus friend: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT JUST TOOK A TITAN BITTING OFF YOUR ARM TO LITERALLY NOTHING! 

Aizawahoes: Great Eren, now he's even more tramatized. 

Citrus friend: IM NEVER LOOKING AT A PANCAKE AGAIN!! 

aintgotnoballs: Okay, damn, chill, and you guys say i have no balls 

ComedyFuckingCentral: you don't pussy 

aintgotnoballs: shut up virgin 

ComedyFuckingCentral: hoes mad 

aintgotnoballs: then calm down 

ComedyFuckingCentral: Then shut up wide eyed mother fucking dildo charity 

aintgotnoballs: HA! JOKES ON YOU! I DONT HAVE BALLS!! 

aintgotnoballs: wait.. 

Baldi's basics: I Cant i PHYSICly CAnt 

Aizawahoes: hes no lying, he is a pussy 

aintgotnoballs: MIKASA 

ComedyFuckingCentral:love how i didn't say shit and you embarrassed your self 

**Author's Note:**

> Armin: citrus friend  
> Eren: aigntgotnoballs  
> Mikasa: Aizawahoes  
> Jean: shutyourbitchassup  
> Connie: Baldi's basics  
> Sasha: GluttonObesity  
> Reiner:Rudolph  
> Erwin:Bigbaws  
> Levi: ComedyFuckingCentral


End file.
